godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Warden-Cypher/God Reaper Burst - Chapter 8 - Rising up
After letting Alisa rest for a while, i decide to talk about what i've gathered. The only person that can make something out of it is Sakuya. Beside, she must be informed first, so that she don't gut Alisa for her supposed part in Lindow's disapearance. I get to the Veteran's lobby, then knock on her door. I know she's here, but she isn't responding. I wait for a moment, then open the door. A panicked Sakuya looks at me. "Heh...should i come back later?" "It's you. Is something the matter?" She invites me to sit down while i recount her everything i've seen in Alisa's memories. Silence falls for a brief moment, then she goes on: "I see. Thanks for letting me know." "No problem." "But really. To think you can communicate just by touching...It must be a power you New-Type share." Could be. Or it's an evolution to my lack of need to talk. Pretty handy, if you think about it. "Please. Stand by her side for a while." "Will do." It's good that i managed to play the mediator between them. If not, this wouldn't have been pretty. ---- The Vajra growls, creating a sphere of thunder. I grin and deploy my shield, my back turned on the Aragami. The force of the impact pulls me back, straight towards the Vajra. I turn back and hit it on the cape, breaking it. My God Arc is almost singing a litany of fury. There are no words, only remnants of emotions which push me forward, triggering something deep inside of me. It talks to every fiber of my being in a language that can't be translated into human words, only understood instinctively. I jump, using the head of the Vajra like a lever to jump over the Furious Aragami and strike its tail. As it prepares to attack, i load a Charge Crush. The ground trembles under the creature. From the mist that covers my mind, a thought rings: I won't make it. I see the Aragami charging at me at full speed, roaring. I won't make it! I let out my attack as the Vajra is on me, cutting it right as i was about to receive its attack. The Aragami continues its trajectory into a wall with a painful growl. Made it! I charge the Vajra and strike it multiple times, managing to avoid its claw by jumping over it. Another hit and it falls on the ground. My God Arc is ecstatic as i let out my Devourer on the beast. The Oracle Cells power-up my weapon, and the litany gets stronger. Hit it. Break it. Devour it! Behind that thunderous furor that beats in my ears, a cold realization takes me : the Vajra will lose this battle. "The die is cast." As i'm about to let a final Charge Crush on the fallen enemy, an explosion sends me flying in the air. "Wha--" "Didn't i tell you to stay out of my line of fire?" I land with a curse and a furious look at the pink-haired Gods Eater. Clumsy she might be, but in battle it's anything but cute! I move at the other side of the Aragami, to shield myself from Kanon, before finishing it off with a powerful strike. As i extract the core, i hear: "You know what? I've had very few misses today!" Say '''again'?'' She's giggling. I bring my God Arc on my shoulder. "I guess so!" We're heading back to base. I went with Gods Eater from other Units today. Would do me some good to at least jauge their skill, if not socialize a bit. I'll drop by the Sick Bay after debriefing is done. Alisa's waiting for me. ---- I'm seated by the side of Alisa's bed. She looks at me and ask: "How was your day?" "Good. Thank you. So, about last time..." She nods:'' "Yes. So what happened then?"'' I cross my arms and begin: "Well, after me and Paul managed to escape the guards, we..." Sakuya enters the room and i fall silent. Lately, i've been more talkative, but only around Alisa. The latter seems hesitant : "W-what brings you here...may i ask?" Let's hope Sakuya's a good diplomat. She start by assuring Alisa that she's not here to blame her, then ask Alisa to talk about what has happened. Alisa looks at me, seeking my advice. I simply nod. You can do it. She starts to talk. About how, when she was left alone, she spent most of her years in a hospital, trying to recover from her trauma. How she was transferred to a Fenrir Hospital after being declared a match for a Gods Eater, and how since then she studied the Aragami. How, when she found herself alone with Lindow and the Aragami, somehow, Lindow became the enemy in her mind. I clench my fists. Someone used her. Like an object that can be put to junk without second thoughts. Alisa's in tear. Sakuya thanks her, then leave. Alisa look at me, in pain, and ask me what she should do. I simple take her hand and nod. Don't give up. We still need you. We'll make them pay. ---- I'm talking with Kota when Alisa shows up. She's in her normal attire. It's good to see her back to normal, although... She's looking down, far from the superior look she first gave us all in that very floor. When she speaks, it's with a faint voice. "As of today, i'll be returning to the Unit. Once again, i look forward to working with you." Kota asks her when she's resuming combat duty, which hasn't been decided. We hear two Gods Eater talking bad about Alisa and laughing. I wait for a sarcastic reply from her, a sign of her older self. She simply look down and ask us to laugh too. Kota babbles something, then leave it all to me. You gotta be kidding me. "I have a favor to ask of you." I look at her. "Yeah?" She hesitates. She really has changed. "Could you... please teach me the proper way to fight again? I want to protect someone dear to me. This time, of my own free will!" I nod, a bit taken aback by her last sentence. Someone dear...? Please, let it not be her boyfriend whom i've never heard of! < Previous Chapter || Next Chapter > Category:Blog posts Category:Fanfic